Historias de Wassalia
by The Jester Lover
Summary: Serie de fics basados en las Wassalias que Sofia ha pasado en el castillo de Enchantia hasta ahora. Tan dulce que hace daño a los dientes, cuidado al leer.
1. Año uno

**Basado en el episodio 1x23, "Fiestas en Enchantia". Una escena del storyboard original que fue eliminada del episodio por alguna razón desconocida (¿tal vez por ser demasiado linda?), pero con mi toque original, porque para eso es un fanfic. Podeis encontrarla si buscáis por google "Sofia storyboard holiday" y le dais al link de _teatime-kiddies . blogspot . com_ ¡Feliz Wassalia!**

* * *

El hall era el lugar más alegre del castillo, lleno de decoraciones festivas, guirnaldas y coronas de pino y acebo para conmemorar el día más frío de invierno.

Los gemelos reales ya estaban emocionados con adivinar lo que habría dentro de sus paquetes de regalo bajo el gran árbol, pero su hermana menor prefería observar al mago usando su magia para encender las luces de decoración sobre las ramas.

―Luxo Enormo!―exclamó Cedric con un largo movimiento de su varita.

Las lucecitas iluminaron el árbol por completo. Sofía sonrió al ver el agradable espectáculo y decidió que era el mejor momento para entregar un regalo, por lo que rebuscó entre los paquetes hasta encontrar lo que quería.

Mientras tanto, el Mago Real estaba experimentando uno de sus habituales accidentes mágicos que eran consecuencia directa de la mala calidad de su varita y que por supuesto no tenían nada que ver con la forma en la que él había llevado a cabo el hechizo. O eso juraría él.

Sin embargo, la cuestión era que aparte de haber llenado el árbol de lucecitas resplandecientes también había llenado su túnica y ahora él brillaba de igual manera que un adorno festivo de Wassalia.

Refunfuñando molesto, Cedric agitó la varita hacia sí mismo.

―Luxo Disappearo!―formuló para hacer desaparecer los molestos destellos de su túnica.

Pero lo que hizo desaparecer fue su túnica.

El mago exhaló un gritito ahogado de vergüenza al verse a sí mismo llevando nada más que la ropa interior festiva de cuerpo completo que su madre le había enviado como regalo de Wassalia. Un agradable conjunto rojo y verde de algodón calentito y extremadamente bochornoso.

Y cuando la princesa menor se acercó a él con su cándida sonrisa y felicitándole con su voz cantarina, Cedric chilló de nuevo, llevándose las manos a la entrepierna para proteger su intimidad.

―Feliz Wassalia, Señor Sidric.―le dijo alegremente.

―Es Ced-…

Estuvo a punto de corregirla cuando la niña sacó de su espalda un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel púrpura y adornado con un lacito amarillo, ofreciéndoselo con ambas manos.

―Ohh… ―Cedric la miró sorprendido y entonces sonrió ampliamente―¿Para mí?

Sofía soltó una risita y le dedicó una mirada traviesa de arriba abajo.

―Uhh… Me gusta su… atuendo festivo.―comentó la niña con desparpajo, haciendo que las mejillas del hombre se encendiesen en un tono tan rojo como el de su ropa.

Ella llevaba puesto por su parte un precioso vestido en tonos invernales azules y plateados, viéndose como una pequeña hada de las nieves.

La visión de la princesa sonriéndole pícaramente no estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo a tranquilizar al mago, y menos aún a ocultar el crecimiento acelerado de la parte de su cuerpo que él se esforzaba por cubrir. Y el hecho de que tuviese un regalo para él le estaba provocando una extraña sensación de calidez en sus entrañas.

―Oh…―Cedric le dedicó una sonrisa abochornada mientras sus manos presionaban su entrepierna con un poco más de fuerza―Sí, ehhh… He debido… ponérmelo sin darme cuenta.―aseguró tímidamente.

Cuando él se estiró para alcanzar el regalo, Sofía aprovechó para vislumbrar brevemente aquel misterio que él estaba tratando de ocultar de ella. Pero la niña no pudo ver nada fuera de lo común, aparte del bulto alargado que sin duda debía ser causa de algo guardado en el bolsillo de sus calzones.

Cedric tomó el paquete de sus manos con rapidez.

―Gracias.―expresó con prisas antes de agitar la varita sobre sí mismo de nuevo y desaparecer de allí mágicamente con una nube de humo verde.

Sofía permaneció por unos segundos más asimilando lo lindo que era su mago cuando actuaba tímido y lo bien que se veía en su ropa interior de invierno. Y luego soltó otra risita.

* * *

 **El siguiente capítulo estará basado en la Wassalia del año siguiente.**


	2. Año dos

**Basado en el episodio 2x19 "El regalo de invierno". Tiene lugar un rato después de la escena final.**

* * *

Una gruesa capa de nieve recubría el exterior del castillo, pero dentro, frente a la enorme chimenea de la sala de estar, el contraste con el frío y la oscuridad de afuera era total.

La familia real disfrutaba de un momento digno de una postal hogareña, sentados en el largo sofá, riendo y celebrando, bebiendo ponche caliente y agradeciendo los regalos que habían recibido.

En el más oscuro y apartado rincón de la sala, sentado sobre una butaca solitaria, un hechicero toqueteaba la caja de madera que tenía sobre su regazo. Abriéndola, metiendo su varita dentro, cerrándola, pasando los dedos sobre los detalles pintados con óleos de colores, abriéndola, sacando su varita de nuevo y volviendo a acariciar la madera. Todo con dedicada curiosidad y delicadeza, sonriendo fascinado, como si fuese el objeto más interesante y hermoso que hubiese visto nunca.

Tan inmerso estaba en juguetear con su nuevo regalo que no notó la presencia observándole a su lado hasta que escuchó su risita.

―Parece que le ha gustado.―comentó la niña, complacida.

Cedric giró su rostro y la miró con una pequeña sonrisa y un rubor extendiéndose por sus facciones.

―Sí, gracias. Es… adecuado. Para un mago real.―respondió tímidamente.

―¿Mejor que un suéter que no le quede bien?―dejó caer ella en tono bromista.

Ante aquello el mago se tensó y la miró con aprehensión.

―¿Q-qué? ¿P-por qué…? Yo no… ¡Oh… hongos de Merlín…!―llevándose una mano a la frente, Cedric exhaló un lamento lastimero―Tú… ¿lo has oído, verdad?

Sofía se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con indulgencia.

―No se preocupe, Señor Cedric.―aseguró negando con la cabeza.

Él evitó su mirada, apenado.

―Lo siento, yo… No estuvo bien por mi parte hablar así. Bastante que tuvieras aquel detalle conmigo para que encima yo…―cerró los ojos con fuerza―S-siento si te he hecho sentir mal. Lo siento. De verdad.―expresó con sincero arrepentimiento.

La princesa se puso frente a él y se inclinó con las manos en las caderas.

―Me lo compensará. La Wassalia que viene espero un regalo suyo.―le dijo en tono estricto―Y le va a costar superar la nevada mágica de este año.―añadió con un guiño.

Cedric soltó una risa silenciosa, se levantó de la butaca y le dedicó a la niña una profunda reverencia.

―Deleitaré a mi princesa con algo extraordinario. Palabra de mago real.

―Bien.―concedió ella, conforme.―Estaré esperando.

Tanto el mago como la niña rieron ligeramente. Y luego se miraron por un momento, sin decir nada más, contemplándose con cariño el uno al otro a los ojos silenciosamente.

Hasta que por fin el mago carraspeó y rompió el contacto visual, mirando a la nada y sonriendo con timidez.

―Bueno, pues…―comenzó incómodamente.

―¿Quiere un poco de ponche?―preguntó ella, saliendo del paso rápidamente.

―Eh… Sí. Sí, gracias.

La princesa se apresuró hacia la mesa y llenó dos tazas antes de volver con su mago, que en ese momento se había desplazado y estaba contemplando de cerca el gran árbol decorado.

―Ha quedado muy bien.―señaló ella, colocándose a su lado y ofreciéndole una taza.

―Sí, claro.―respondió él, moviendo su varita con altanería.―Con esta varita se pueden hacer maravillas. Aunque… me pregunto si podría mejorarse…―añadió pensativo, tomando un sorbo de ponche, sin dejar de observar el árbol.

―¿Cómo?―inquirió la niña con curiosidad.

―Pues… se me ocurre un adorno de Wassalia de lo más adecuado. Uno precioso, de tonos dorados…―la voz del hechicero tomó un tono travieso mientras la miraba a ella y se mordía el labio inferior en sus cavilaciones―Tal vez debería probar a ver qué tal queda.

―¡Claro!―opinó ella alegremente.

Ojeando disimuladamente hacia atrás y comprobando que el resto de la familia real estaba distraída con otros asuntos, Cedric agitó su varita y conjuró un par de alas blancas en la espalda de la princesa.

Sofía se observó por un momento y luego miró confundida hacia él, sonriente pero sin comprender la broma.

Entonces, sin mediar palabra, Cedric la apuntó de nuevo y formuló otro hechizo.

Cuando Sofía se vio a sí misma encogida al tamaño de un adorno de Wassalia, dejó caer la taza de la sorpresa.

―¡Señor Cedric!―exclamó alterada.

El hombre soltó una risita perversa y agitó su varita para hacerla levitar del suelo y subirla hasta lo más alto del árbol, sin hacer caso de sus quejas.

―¡Oh! ¡Mírate! ¡Eres un pequeño angelito adorable!―se burló él con ternura―Esto sí que es un adorno de Wassalia en condiciones. Qué preciosidad. Ahora, linda, deslúmbrame con tu presencia.―Cedric tomó otro sorbo de ponche, sonriendo petulante―Hmmm… Verdaderamente encantadora.

―¡Señor Cedric, bájeme de aquí ahora mismo!―demandaba ella, apoyándose del prisma de cristal que adornaba la punta. En ese tamaño, el volumen de sus gritos sólo podía ser escuchado por el hombre que la observaba.―¡Ya!

―No seas así, pequeña.―mendigó el mago―Vamos, métete en tu papel. Quiero verte brillar, sé que puedes hacerlo muy bien. Hazlo por mí, ¿quieres? Mira, te voy a ayudar―apuntándola con la varita de nuevo, usó su magia para provocar un resplandor en su vestido dorado.―Eso es… mi hermoso ángel…

La niña brillante le miró con el ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos sonrojada. Cedric rió a carcajada limpia durante un buen rato.

―Cedric.―Las risas del hechicero fueron súbitamente interrumpidas por unos toquecitos en su hombro.

Cuando se giró y se encontró cara a cara con el monarca, emitió un agudo chillido de pánico y soltó la taza de ponche con su brinco.

―¿Has visto a Sofía?―preguntó la reina caminando hacia él con una sonrisa plácida en su rostro.

―Ha olvidado abrir este regalo―explicó la Princesa Amber con un paquete en sus manos mientras ella y su hermano avanzaban hacia él a su vez.

El hombre tragó saliva ruidosamente y tembló de arriba abajo al verse rodeado de toda la familia real.

―P-p-pues… l-la v-verdad es q-que…―tartamudeó.

El ceño del Rey Roland se arrugó enseguida al ver su reacción.

―¿Dónde está Sofía, Cedric?―demandó severamente.

Cedric abrió la boca, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos. Entonces echó la vista hacia atrás, a la copa del árbol y los demás siguieron su mirada.

―¿¡Sofía!?―exclamó la Reina Miranda.

―¡Oh, cielos!―expresó Baileywick, ajustándose sus lentes con sorpresa.

El rey se volvió hacia el mago, sus ojos ardiendo de ira. Pero entonces una voz angelical habló.

―¡Feliz Wassalia a todos!―clamó el ángel desde lo alto del árbol, abriendo sus brazos ceremoniosamente―¡Os traigo la paz!

Todos se quedaron de piedra por unos segundos, observando al ángel centelleando sobre ellos.

El Príncipe James fue el primero en comenzar a partirse de risa y su gemela no tardó en caer también.

Cuando el rey vio a su mujer y a su mayordomo intentando mitigar sus carcajadas con la mano, él mismo se permitió una pequeña risotada por su parte.

―¡Hahahahaha! ¡Es un ángel! ¿Lo pilláis? ¡Hahahaha!―expresó James llorando de la risa.

―¡Porque es tan buena…!―dijo Amber riendo a su vez.

―La verdad es que da el pego…―comentó la reina.

Cedric sólo les miraba, atónito y boquiabierto, sujetando su varita con ambas manos.

Sofía también reía alegremente, y siguió riendo aun cuando el mago ya la había bajado del árbol y devuelto a su tamaño original.

―Está bien, Cedric. Buena broma.―concedió el monarca palmeándole en el hombro.

Cedric sonrió torpemente en agradecimiento.

…

Cuando ya iba siendo hora de que los más jóvenes se fueran a la cama, Sofía volvió al rincón aislado donde Cedric había vuelto a sentarse, con el estuche de madera de nuevo sobre su regazo.

―Señor Cedric… Quería decirle que… me voy a dormir.―informó ella, sonriendo tímidamente.

El mago se quedó perplejo ante aquella declaración.

―Ah… Eh… Vale.―respondió con cierta inseguridad, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse rápidamente―¿B-buenas noches?

Ella soltó una risita.

―Tiene que… quitarme las alas.―explicó la niña, señalando a su espalda.

El mago comprendió entonces.

―¡Ohh…! Claro, sí. Pero si te quedan muy bien. ¿No te las quieres quedar?―bromeó.

―No creo que sea buena idea irme en la cama con ellas.―consideró ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Uuuhhh… en eso estamos completamente en desacuerdo, Sofía, querida. A mí me parece una premisa de lo más tentadora…―opinó él levantando una ceja sugerente, juntando las yemas de sus dedos y esbozando una sonrisa malévola, haciendo a la niña reír con una broma que no acababa realmente de pillar.―De acuerdo, te las quitaré, pero no prometo que no vaya a ponértelas de nuevo de cuando en cuando.―se acercó a ella para susurrar cerca de su rostro―Estás adorablemente encantadora con ellas.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y le miró a través de sus pestañas.

Cedric, cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y luego agitó la varita sobre ella, haciendo desaparecer las alas.

Sofía rió de nuevo y se lanzó repentinamente a su regazo, rodeándole de la cintura en un abrazo de despedida, apenas dándole tiempo a apartar el estuche para hacerle sitio a ella.

―Buenas noches, Señor Cedric. Feliz Wassalia.―le deseó desde su abdomen, apretándole firmemente con sus brazos y su cabeza.

El hombre sentado se sonrojó más aún, sonrió ampliamente inhalando un grito ahogado y acarició su cabeza con cariño.

―¡Ooohh! Feliz Wassalia, mi ángel.―susurró Cedric sin aliento.―Duerme bien.

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo, siguiente Wassalia (temporada 4)**


End file.
